Altarian Republic
"This kind, albeit rather self-righteous civilization whose denizens look remarkably like humans is called the Altarian Republic. So, if the Altarian Republic is going to help us fight back against the Coalition of the Red Star, then we can be able to destroy the Drengin Empire and bring this nation back on track, right?" --Su Ji-Hoon, Felt Like a Bastard The Altarian Republic is a kind, albeit rather self-righteous civilization whose denizens look remarkably like humans. In fact, genetic tests have proven that they are the same species. (see also Altarian Prophecy.) The Altarians were the first race discovered by the Arcean Empire (The Yor were the second). They were the second race discovered by the Terran Alliance. The Altarians are extremely religious, the gods they worship each represent a branch of good. Their worship has also led them to want to subdue any evil they encounter. Their levels of worship have also reduced crime on their worlds. Altarians also use face paint around the eyes or tattoos to show their levels in society and in religion. This tradition is also used to show rank in military. The Altarians also have popular laws that set the standard of living and society extremely high. Many Altarians work short-houred jobs with decent pay, and children only attend school four days a week, though since they met the humans it increased to five. These customs allow people of the Altarian Republic to get to know one other, and for children to see and understand the world that they will soon face. By the time the Terran Alliance had created Hyperdrive and set out into the galaxy, the Altarians had a 15-system republic, with 30 occupied worlds. These were all part of the Altarian senate. In 2178, the Terrans and Altarians met for the first time on Altaria. The Altarians already had a faster-than-light drive system at this time, but it was extremely inefficient. By the time the Altarians acquired Hyperdrive, they were building large fleets of colony ships to expand their civilization. With the new technology, the Altarians rapidly expanded. Some Altarians grew worried at the fate of the Terrans as they began to expand their civilization. They thought that the Altarians would take all the worlds around the Terrans, trapping them in their existing star systems. To do this, they helped the Terrans find high-quality planets (the Terrans did not know where many planets were), and convince colony ship pilots to go to different planets, ones the Terrans didn't have their sights on. When the Terrans asked why they were doing this, these Altarians said that they were doing this because the Terrans and Altarians were brothers. They should have a chance to become as powerful as the Altarians. Because of this, the Terrans gained more star systems, but they caught the eye of other civilizations that were expanding. After the Terrans recklessly gave Hyperdrive to the other civilizations, a war broke out. The Dominion of Korx began to invade Altarian worlds. For a time, the Korx held several Altarian worlds. Then the tide turned when the Terrans joined the war against the Korx. The Korx were joined by their allies, the Torian Confederation. But these two civilizations did not know the Terran Alliance or their history of war. As a result the Terrans unleashed a powerful military force on the Korx and Torians, crushing them. However, the Terrans and Altarians granted mercy to the Torians, saving them. The Torians never forgot this and became friendlier as a result. Things were different for the Korx. The Terrans had crushed the forces of their civilization and invaded their worlds. They soon found out from the leader of the Korx that they were given Hyperdrive by the Drath Legion, in exchange for waging war with the Altarians. After the Terrans and Altarians learned this, they went after the Drath. There the Terrans learned about the rivalries between the Altarians and Drath. After these events, the Altarians now know that the Terrans, being diplomats, can summon up a powerful army to crush anyone who attacks them. Ultimately, this knowledge (as well as the Altarian Republic's friendship with the Terrans) led them to fighting the Drengin Empire. After the Dread Lords case, the Altarian Republic was destroyed by the Drengin, and the Altarian Resistance was formed, led by Eleys Mue. In When the Cold Breeze Blows Away, after the Drengin Empire is ultimately destroyed by, and the Altarian Resistance is victorious with the help of the Futrue Alliance, newly-restored Altarian Republic (or the Second Altarian Republic) joined the Grand Alliance. Category:Countries Category:Factions Category:Grand Alliance Member States